


Remedy

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Crack, Gen, Herbalism, Hijinks, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturopathic medicine and briefing room silliness (basically pointless)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

Jules cleared her throat loudly and frowned, then reached into her pocket and withdrew a small glass bottle.

Spike shifted his attention from watching Ed and Greg huddled together in conversation near the intake desk through the briefing room window over Jules' shoulder to watching her hands as she unscrewed the bottle's eyedropper cap. "What's that?" he asked.

Jules' mouth quirked in a crooked smile. "Oil of oregano, magical herb; take a few drops when sick and you'll soon feel suberb."

Spike laughed. "Pardon?"

Jules twisted the cap back on and passed it across the table to Spike. "Kills germs, apparently. I woke up feeling like the start of a cold and I'm trying to head it off at the pass."

"Works?" Spike asked as he opened the bottle and sniffed at it. "Phew!"

"Oh jeez," Wordy said, wrinkling his nose. "That stuff."

"You know it?" Jules asked, resting her hands on the table while Spike kept sniffing curiously at her magic potion.

"Shelley swears by it, that and ginger. Oh, and zinc tablets within 48 hours of first symptoms." He shook his head. "I tried it once and just--yeuch. It might well be the most horrible thing I've ever tasted."

"You believe in that stuff, all those naturopathic remedies?" Sam asked, swivelling lazily in his chair.

"Like you don't," Spike said, passing the bottle back. "I've seen you take ColdFX."

"ColdFX is _medicine_ ," Sam said, but from his blushing smirk it was clear he was being self-deprecating. "It comes in little blister packs."

Spike tried to kick Sam under the table, but he wheeled his chair out of reach.

Jules shrugged. "I think it can't hurt."

"Yeah," Wordy agreed. "I don't know if oregano actually cures colds but it'd definitely motivate me to get better quick!" He flinched as Jules extracted half a dropper full of amber liquid and tilted back her head to squeeze it out into her mouth. "Tough as nails, Jules, I swear."

Jules swallowed with a grimace, then smiled. "Eh, it's not so bad. I mean, first time I tried it I was hopping up and down and running to the fridge to chug a litre of apple juice just to wash it down, but it's grown on me. Now I almost like it."

"Here, let me try it," Sam said over Spike's giggling and Wordy's shudder of disgust. He gestured at his throat. "I'm feeling a bit tickly myself."

Jules passed him the bottle. "Just a few drops," she said, "under your tongue, and try to hold it in your mouth for a little while before you swallow so it dilutes in your spit. Tip your head back, there you go."

Greg entered the room, folders under his arm, while Sam was struggling to keep from gagging and dribbling oil-infused saliva down his chin. He frowned at Sam, who swallowed and coughed.

"Wow that burns," Sam said.

"Dare I ask?" Greg raised his eyebrows.

"We're doing science, Sir," Spike said. "Experimenting with rumoured cold preventing . . . things."

"I see."

Greg pulled out his chair and sat down at the same moment that Ed stepped into the room and sniffed.

"Smells like pizza." He blinked once at Sam attempting to wipe his tongue on his sleeve, then looked at Greg. "Boss?"

"They're doing science," Greg informed him.

"Jules started it," Spike added, and the others, including Jules, all nodded.

"Alright then," Ed said. "For a minute there I though something weird was going on."


End file.
